


Origami Fox: Waking Up (Redux)

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Almost like an Isekai, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rarepair, References to Canon, Reposted with New “Segments”, but still in universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: After dying at the hands of “Tobi”, Konan wakes up in a strange alternate reality...where she is married to the new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.
Relationships: Naruto/Konan (Naruto), Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Origami Fox: Waking Up (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain myself
> 
> I originally deleted this some time ago, for reasons I don’t mesh with anymore. But, I added a segment or two so it wouldn’t be a boring repost (hence the “Redux” tag)
> 
> I plan on adding a nearly-complete (as of writing) second chapter to this soon, as I’m in a bit of a Naruto mood right now.

It was done. Konan, using the last of her power to strike one last spiteful blow into “Tobi”, faded peacefully into the next plane of existence. For a while, she was able to rest without issue...but then she woke up. 

With a startle, the woman sprang up from a prone position, gasping wildly. After catching her breath, she gazed around herself, noticing that she was apparently lying in a rather large bed, with an odd yellow lump to her immediate left. Even odder however, she was wearing a pink dress-like garment of some variety, frilled at the bottom with some thin lace. Sheepishly, Konan reached out to grab at the yellow protrusion, yet as her hand approached it, the object moved slowly.

“Egh, what’s the matter Ko?” A raspy, yet polite voice whispered from the exact location she was reaching out towards, denoting that it wasn’t a thing, but a person. The person shook slowly, before sliding out from the blanket that was covering him. The person, a blonde man of particularly lacking musculature, seemed...familiar...but it’s impossible.

“N-Naruto?” Konan wasn’t all there, but she had to know

“Yeah...last time I checked.” 

Konan nearly leapt into the ceiling, but settling for simply jostling sharply to the side. 

“I...I thought I was dead...Tobi...” Was all Konan could sputter, still not entirely lucid.

“”Tobi” is gone, he’s passed on, remember? I helped you fend him off before he could kill you after you made that...admittedly odd speech.”

Konan knew this wasn’t true, this was all insanity. She knows how it went down...she was prepared to fight Tobi on her own, but he overpowered her, leaving her body floating like deadweight (literally) in the middle of some raging rapids. There wasn’t any possible way Naruto could have intervened. 

“Why am I in this bed...am I losing my grip on reality?”

“Konan...we got married after the War, do you not remember?”

“No...no I don’t think I do...I feel like my mind is slipping”

Naruto sighed awkwardly, not trying to agitate the quite skilled fighter too much, thus not knowing exactly how to calm her.

“I think you need some sleep, Ko...you’ve been overworking yourself at Sai’s artistry shop it seems...”

Perhaps Naruto was right, she was sluggish as could be...maybe if she went to sleep...she hoped she would awake back in heaven...or anywhere that wasn’t so confusing. Little did she know however, that she was proverbially stuck in this strange reality. Perhaps it was a second chance, granted to allow her to live a life without worrying about some madman killing her all over again.

—

“Order right now, or I’ll come to your house and..” with a eerily-silent crack, the television faded into blackness. Watching awkwardly sat Boruto, the son of the legendary Naruto and (in this timeline) Konan. While he was supposed to be practicing for an examination, he never had great work ethic (something related to his rebellious “phase”). 

“Man...there’s nothing good on anymore...” the young Uzumaki complained to himself. As he sulked about the lack of entertainment, his mother slowly stepped behind him.

“Oh, hey Mom.” Boruto spoke nonchalantly, as if he greeted her every day. Konan on the other hand, was suddenly surprised by the short blonde reclining in front of her

“...Mom?” The dour female whispered, confused by the new information

“Yup, that’s how genetics work last time I checked...you sure you’re alright?”

“...Yes, I am fine. I apologize, but what was your name again?”

“Uh...you and Pops named me Boruto like...years ago, this isn’t new information.”

“Never mind that, have you seen Naruto?”

“He’s probably at work right now, he’s kinda a workaholic these days.”

Unnerved by his mother’s odd questions, Boruto turned around

“Did you hit your head or something? You’re acting all kinds of crazy, Mom.”

“I...I apologize, Boruto. If I may ask one final question, your father spoke of someone named Sai last night...apparently I work with them in some capacity?”

“...You’re serious? You’ve worked with Sai and Inojin for a while now. Once you and Dad got married, Sai thought working at some stupid artistry...thing was a good idea, and Dad recommended you to work with him so you weren’t shacked up all day here.”

“I see. I must ask for your forgiveness, I’m not feeling well it seems. If that is all, I must make my exit.”

“Whatever you say, Mom. I gotta practice for that dumb exam anyways.”

—

As sheepish as usual, Konan stepped out from the cushy confines of the Hokage estate, taking in the oddly technological surroundings. Almost instantly, a blonde passerby seemed to recognize her.

“Hey Ko!” The voice was high-pitched, almost childlike if it weren’t for the woman’s stature.

“Ko..?”

“Don’t play all coy now, Ko, it’s me Ino!”

“Ino...you’re my...friend?”

“Of course I am, Paper Princess. I’ve told you multiple times now, us girls gotta stick together!”

Konan didn’t directly respond, instead awkwardly trying to hide her emotions.

“What’s the matter, Ko? Has that dolt Naruto been overdoing his work again?”

“I...it’s a touch more complicated.”

“Well then tell me, bottling up your feelings ain’t healthy for anyone.”

“Very well. I...have no memory of any of this...strange place, or...my marriage.”

“For real? Even when Choji nearly choked to death on cake?” 

“...” the odd silence spoke far more volumes than Konan could ever imagine

“Oh...you’re not joking...I see. I uh...gotta go, stay safe now!” In an instantaneous change of tone, Ino happily walked off, seemingly unfazed by the conversation she just had.

Even when searching for answers, this whole scenario only became more confusing


End file.
